


Tongue Piercing

by Maneuver7



Series: Smutty Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maneuver7/pseuds/Maneuver7
Summary: Raquel has a lot of piercings and M'gann loves one in particular.





	Tongue Piercing

**Author's Note:**

> Could you do Rocket rimming M’gann for the YJ prompts please? - Requested by anon

The thing about Raquel was, she had a lot of piercings. And not just on her ears. Her nipples and belly button were all pierced, too, but her favorite had to be her tongue piercing. 

They were M’gann’s favorite too, judging by the way she moaned, jutting her hips back into Raquel’s tongue. The Martian could easily density shift out of the leather straps keeping her splayed out on the bed, but she liked how they grounded her while the silver balls at the end of Raquel’s tongue piercing rolled again and again over the tight ring of her anus.

Raquel swirled the tip of her tongue around the sensitive, twitching muscle, teasingly, and M’gann moaned again, desperate for more. Raquel loved making the woman fall apart like this, loved how the Martian tasted like no human being Raquel had ever been with, loved how those green thighs had spread open further for her to lean in and press her tongue flat against M’gann’s rim.

Even without the shapeshifter’s ability to move nerve endings wherever she wanted them, Raquel would’ve made M’gann cum, what with her fingers playing with her clit and her expert tongue. M’gann gasped when once again the silver jewelry briefly caught against her opening. No sharp edges, the piercings posed no danger. They simply pushed and pulled sensitive skin until M’gann’s chest–bound in crisscrossing leather straps–was heaving with her moans and cries for more, more, more.

Raquel could feel the ring twitching erratically against her tongue as M’gann finally came, and the woman worked her through it, licking until M’gann’s quivering slowed. It took a moment for Raquel to undo the binds, but once she did, the Martian turned around and looked at Raquel with a reverent expression. Taking Raquel’s hand in hers to pull her up the bed, M’gann licked her lips and said,

“Your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Go to my tumblr maneuver-7.tumblr.com and give me a PWP prompt! (I'll do DC and Marvel stuff. No incest, no pedophilia, no noncon)


End file.
